SIEMPRE HAY UN ROTO PARA UN DESCONOCIDO
by Irina015
Summary: Especial de San Valentin. Kowalski con el corazón destrozado encontrara el amor y apoyo en una amiga especial. Doris lo ha rechazado. Solo encontrarse con Marlene le hará demostrar el verdadero significado de San Valentin. One short


**SIEMPRE HAY UN ROTO PARA UN DESCOSIDO…**

**Hola mis queridos lectores, feliz día de San Valentín atrasado U.U**

**Lo sé, es muy tarde para este fic, pero se me ocurrió el mero día 14, una disculpa, espero disfruten la lectura y sea de su total agrado.**

Kowalski miro a su alrededor, el zoológico entero estaba decorado, así lo pudo deducir él.

Las paredes estaban llenas de corazones rosas y rojos, otros tenían imágenes de cupídos de cartón, algunos postes de luz y botes de basura sujetaban globos. Es día de san Valentín.

"Pero que lindo día", se dijo para sí mismo en la mente, sonrió y dio gracias al cielo por que el capitán les haya dado el día libre por ser festivo, pero a la vez le invadía la curiosidad de saber el por qué esa aceptación de descanso por la festividad del día. Sea cual sea el motivo, no le atribuía mucho el saberlo, lo que sí, era aprovechar aquel día para unirse más con esa tierna delfín que lo traía de un ala que desato una dura atracción.

Pronto desvió su vista hacia la tienda de regalos, la mayoría de los animales se encontraban ahí reunidos, incluso se lograba ver a larga distancia la retaguardia de Burt, Roy, Bada y Bing, logrando entrar por una ventana, descubrió al resto de los animales, todos compraban regalos y detalles, ya sean amorosos o de amistad. Había peluches, globos con decorativos y de helio, tarjetas, chocolates e incluso rosas. Todos escogían regalos diferentes, pronto se sorprendió al ver a alguien conocido que le impresionaba mucho su presencia en aquella tienda.

-¿Skipper?.- lo llama mirándolo brincar del susto, se dio media vuelta para mirarlo, dejándole descubrir que llevaba en las aletas muchas rosas.

-Kowalski, ¿qué haces aquí?.- pregunta ahora él, mostrándose de alguna forma nervioso.

-es lo mismo que yo te pregunto, dijiste que irías al parque a entrenar.

-si… eso estaba haciendo… hasta que recordé que era san Valentín.- responde aun con nerviosismo.- además, no soy el único.- agrega señalando hacia una esquina de la tienda, ahí se encontraba cabo, escogiendo alocadamente tarjetas y a rico, devorándose los chocolates.

-¿qué?, todos están aquí.- concuerdan reaccionando, pues ya casi se estaban agotando todos los regalos, pero no se apresuro en escoger ninguno en especial, solo tomo el ultimo globo existente en forma de corazón y salió de ahí, ni siquiera se molesto en tomar una caja de chocolates, o una tarjeta exageradamente decorada y con palabras ya escritas, o quizás el ramo de rosas mas grande.

Corrió hacia la base y entro a su laboratorio, hizo un gran desastre por buscar una caja de cartón pequeña, en la cual, contenían miles de poemas que él componía cada noche. Saco un paquete de diez poemas en sobres blancos y salió de ahí.

Pronto llego al área de los delfines, ahí encontraría al único amor por el cual él había luchado por años, solo que aquel amor, no le era muy bien correspondido como él esperaba. Llego hasta una piscina muy alta, se escuchaban varias voces provenientes de aquella piscina. Subió por un trampolín que llegaba a la altura, miro hacia la hembra que estaba rodeada de cinco delfines, todos listos con regalos y adornos en las aletas solo para ella.

-Doris.- la llama el pingüino recibiendo no solo su atención, sino también la de los demás delfines.

-Kowalski, hola.- le saluda amistosamente, alejándose del círculo de ellos para llegar hacia él.

-Doris… creí que… estarías sola.

-bueno ya sabes… es… día de san Valentín… todos han estado muy enamorados y románticos conmigo.

-sí, lo entiendo.- acepta volteando a mirarlos con cierta envidia.- Doris… yo… también quiero regalarte algo.- confiesa bajando del trampolín para volver a subir con el globo y paquetes de poemas, la delfina al verlos se avergonzó, pues los encontró demasiado humildes y sencillos a comparación del de los demás.

-¿estos son regalos?.- pregunta describiéndolos de tal manera como miserias.

-no son tan magníficos regalos, pero… son de todo corazón.- le describe mirándola recibirlos algo apenada.

-am… gracias, Kowalski.- le agradece dándole rápidamente la espalda.

-Doris… me preguntaba si… tu quisieras… ¿salir conmigo esta noche…

-te digo algo… estaré muy ocupada Kowalski… demasiado ocupada.- le niega mientras los demás delfines machos le llovían sus regalos. El pingüino solo agacho la cabeza mientras permitía semejante humillación, estaba derrotado. Se bajo del trampolín y se alejo, nuevamente llegando a la parte central del zoológico, observaba a todos los animales regalando y recibiendo regalos (sin importar que fueran repetidos). Otros se mantenían con compañerismo, como Phil y Mason, que se mantenían con una de las babuinas y con Lulú, Becky y Stacy discutían nuevamente por los castores, ¿cómo es que habían vuelto?, se pregunto sin ánimos de buscar respuesta, al menos le complacía que no era el único de los pingüinos sin compañerismo, pero pronto su idea cambio al mirar a cabo escondiendo entre la veterinaria regalos para shawna, se mostraba lastimado, era obvio que tuvo que provocarse un accidente para pasar un día de San Valentín en la clínica veterinaria. Entro a la base y vio a rico devorando una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón junto con su muñeca Perky, el pico y boca de la pareja estaban embarrados de chocolate… Skipper, el sí podría comprenderlo, pero cambio de idea a la vez en que rico le comenta que él había tenido una cita con la halcón.

Paso el resto de la mañana y tarde solo, sentado en la fuente y sin un alma rondado a su lado, envidiaba a todos los animales con compañera, pronto oscureció y camino nuevamente hacia su habitad, hasta que alguien le detuvo el paso y lo nombro. Era la nutria, le sonreía sin conocer la razón de su tristeza.

Marlene lo invito a pasar, el pingüino caminaba tímidamente hacia su habitad, pero rápidamente esa timidez desapareció, dejando fluir en su lugar curiosidad, se encontraba iluminada por una luz rosa y roja, eran lámparas de lava, en sus paredes habían corazones y cupidos de cartones, había dos montones de almohadas y en el suelo se encontraban pastelillos de coco moldeados de acuerdo al símbolo del amor con diferentes decoraciones.

-¡guau!, qué lindo lugar.-alaga descubriendo una sonrisa que brotaba de ella, completamente desconocida para el.

-gracias Kowalski, decidí decorarlo por ser hoy día festivo.- confiesa ahora recibiendo una sonrisa por parte de él.- además de que también… era para alguien muy especial… alguien que… al igual que tu, no sabe apreciar un amor de verdad que siempre ha tenido en frente.

-… ¿te refieres a Skipper?.- adivina enseguida.

-…si, así es… el… esta con Kitka.

-sí, rico también me dijo eso.- concuerda dejando brotar un silencio abrumador, pronto miro los ojos de la nutria llenarse de lagrimas.

-Marlene… tranquila.- le pide cogiendo entre sus aletas su rostro, ella intento limpiarse las lagrimas algo apenada.

-es que me molesta Kowalski… yo al igual que tu he sufrido mucho por amor… daría lo que fuera por estar en lugar de ella y amarlo como nunca ha podido.

-lo sé… te entiendo… a veces no siempre el amor te será correspondido como lo deseas.- Marlene agradeció con la cabeza y le sonrió cálidamente, tenia razón, no siempre en el amor seria todo felicidad, Marlene sin pensarlo lo abrazo aferrándose por completo a él, el pingüino se bloqueo ante tal muestra de afecto tan sorpresivo, nunca antes había sido abrazado de tal manera por una hembra, poco a poco y con timidez comenzó a corresponderle al abrazo.- tranquila Marlene… yo te entiendo, se lo que sientes y el coraje que surgen en tu corazón por arrebatarle esa atención a aquella intrusa.

-Skipper gasto mucho dinero en regalos, tiempo y esfuerzo en conseguirlos.- le informa alzando solo su cabeza hacia él, cayendo nuevamente en lágrimas.

-yo mismo lo vi… pero san Valentín no es solo regalar y recibir como muchos lo piensan al igual que navidad, es el día perfecto para demostrar amor y a la vez ser amado sin necesidad de presentes costosos…- intenta explicar sin palabras científicas para que ella entendiera sin dificultad, ¿a quién se le ocurrió regalar cosas en San Valentín?, se interroga en su mente mientras siente como las plumas de su pecho comenzaban a humedecerse muy rápido por las lágrimas de la hembra. El la invito a sentarse en una de las montañas de almohadas.

-trata de descansar.- le pide con calma, minutos después de haberse tranquilizado pidió disculpas por un momento de su ausencia, corrió hacia el habitad y con cansancio llego hasta el habitad de la nutria cargando la caja completa de poemas.

-yo he logrado todo esto… por ella.- le comenta mirándola comenzar a curiosear entre las hojas blancas y de color, eran todos los poemas que él había compuesto para la delfina. Leía uno tras otro, algunos eran cortos y podía leerlos rápido y completos, otros eran muy largos haciendo la lectura corta y aun más rápida.

-que dulce…-pudo alagar en un hilo de voz, definitivamente eran los poemas más hermosos que había leído en todo el trayecto de su vida.

-¿en serio lo crees?

-por supuesto que si… es lo más dulce y tierno que un hombre haría por una mujer.- argumenta tomando en cuenta todos los seres del planeta.

-gracias.- agradece Kowalski, tomo un sobre muy escondido entre los poemas.- este lo escribí ayer… tenía pensado dárselo en una cita que planee para ella… ¿quieres que te lo lea?.- la hembra le asiente con la cabeza y el pingüino inicia con su lectura:

¡Pues bien! yo necesito  
decirte que te adoro  
decirte que te quiero  
con todo el corazón;  
que es mucho lo que sufro,  
que es mucho lo que lloro,  
que ya no puedo tanto  
al grito que te imploro,  
te imploro y te hablo en nombre  
de mi última ilusión.

Yo quiero que tú sepas  
que ya hace muchos días  
estoy enfermo y pálido  
de tanto no dormir;  
que ya se han muerto todas  
las esperanzas mías,  
que están mis noches negras,  
tan negras y sombrías,  
que ya no sé ni dónde  
se alzaba el porvenir.

De noche, cuando pongo  
mis sienes en la almohada  
y hacia otro mundo quiero  
mi espíritu volver,  
camino mucho, mucho,  
y al fin de la jornada  
las formas de mi madre  
se pierden en la nada  
y tú de nuevo vuelves  
en mi alma.

Comprendo que tus besos  
jamás han de ser míos,  
comprendo que en tus ojos  
no me he de ver jamás,  
y te amo y en mis locos  
y ardientes desvaríos  
bendigo tus desdenes,  
adoro tus desvíos,  
y en vez de amarte menos  
te quiero mucho más.

A veces pienso en darte  
mi eterna despedida,  
borrarte en mis recuerdos  
y hundirte en mi pasión  
más si es en vano todo  
y el alma no te olvida,  
¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga,  
pedazo de mi vida?  
¿Qué quieres tú que yo haga  
con este corazón?

Y luego que ya estaba  
concluido tu santuario,  
tu lámpara encendida,  
tu velo en el altar;  
el sol de la mañana  
detrás del campanario,  
chispeando las antorchas,  
humeando el incensario,  
y abierta allá a lo lejos  
la puerta del hogar...

¡Qué hermoso hubiera sido  
vivir bajo aquel techo,  
los dos unidos siempre  
y amándonos los dos;  
tú siempre enamorada,  
yo siempre satisfecho,  
los dos una sola alma,  
los dos un solo pecho,  
y en medio de nosotros  
mi madre como un Dios!

¡Figúrate qué hermosas  
las horas de esa vida!  
¡Qué dulce y bello el viaje  
por una tierra así!  
Y yo soñaba en eso,  
mi santa prometida;  
y al delirar en ello  
con alma estremecida,  
pensaba yo en ser bueno  
por ti, no más por ti.

¡Bien sabe Dios que ese era  
mi más hermoso sueño,  
mi afán y mi esperanza,  
mi dicha y mi placer;  
bien sabe Dios que en nada  
cifraba yo mi empeño,  
sino en amarte mucho  
bajo el hogar risueño  
que me envolvió en sus besos  
cuando me vio nacer!

Esa era mi esperanza...  
mas ya que a sus fulgores  
se opone el hondo abismo  
que existe entre los dos,  
¡Adiós por la vez última,  
amor de mis amores;  
la luz de mis tinieblas,  
la esencia de mis flores;  
mi lira de poeta,  
mi juventud, adiós!

Marlene se atrevió a abrazarlo primero con los ojos cerrados, recargo su rostro en su pecho y sintió a Kowalski abrazarla de la misma manera anterior, las aletas le temblaban, no se atrevía aun a tocarla de tal manera, nunca antes habían tenido tanta cercanía, se mostraba un tanto ruborizado, ambos solo se limitaron a quedarse quietos, escuchaba fluir de su pecho sus latidos del corazón lastimado, pronto sintió un escalofrió al sentir sus aletas acariciar su espalda de arriba a abajo. Marlene rápidamente abrió sus ojos y miro al líder pingüino, se mostraba frente a ellos, con un rostro sorpresivo por lo que presenciaba ante él.

La nutria empujo ligeramente a Kowalski, pidió disculpas por alejarlo tan repentinamente y camino hacia el.

-Skipper, ¿qué haces aquí?.- le pregunta un tanto impresionada por su atrevimiento de haberla visitado después de haberle rechazado su humilde habitad decorada para invitarle a pasar el día de san Valentín.

-Kitka me pidió tiempo…- le explica entregándole un ramo de rosas.- Marlene perdóname, quiero que volvamos a intentar mejorar este día.- le pide entregándole ahora una caja de bombones cubiertos de chocolate.

-Skipper, ¡basta!.- le pide en un ligero regaño.- yo no quiero aceptar todo esto… quise iniciar este día especial contigo… decore mi habitad como nunca antes lo había echo, incluso hasta me arriesgue a que Alice me descubriera en su oficina por buscar decoraciones, me la pase en la mañana cocinando pequeños pasteles para poder disfrutarlos contigo… sabias muy bien lo que yo siento por ti… y tú me diste la espalda para seguir escogiéndole regalos a esa ave… lo único que yo quería era tu compañía.

-yo también deseaba estar contigo Marlene, pero no alcance a recoger más regalos…

-¡eso no importa!, los regalos no importan… no quieras repetir lo mismo que en navidad… en un día como San Valentín no es necesario regalar, ni recibir… si no de prestar todo el día entero en aquella persona especial, en aquel individuo que amas y que se lo demuestras a cada segundo del día... no puedes regalar unas simples tarjetas que ni siquiera tu las escribiste o que las letras brotaran de tu alma… solo pedía que dedicaras este día entero a mi.- confiesa mirándolo agachar la cabeza, Marlene le regreso el ramo de rosas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lo miro retirarse y volteo su vista hacia la cueva de su habitad, el pingüino había desaparecido, desvió su vista y pronto lo encontró arriba de ella, en la resbaladilla de cemento.

Subió hasta allá y lo encontró hincado, mirando hacia la luna.

-Kowalski.- lo llama sin obtener su mirada.

-¿ya se fue?

-si

-creí que te quedarías con el.- confiesa en un hilo de voz, bajando la cabeza poco a poco.

-no… Kowalski, he reflexionado en todo lo que hemos pasado… tu yo tenemos la razón… aun que muchos digan lo contrario… le daría la espalda al mundo sin pensarlo por ti.- el pingüino se levanto y se giro para mirarla.

-gracias.- agradece mirándola sonreírle, camino hacia el lentamente hasta llegar hacia él, tomo ambas aletas y Kowalski se tomo en atrevimiento en besarle la mejilla.

-no Kowalski, gracias a ti.- regresa el agradecimiento optando esta vez por besar su pico, nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero en realidad, no necesito razonar para hacer la acción que hizo, solo le nació del alma agradecer y demostrar lo que sentía hacia él. Kowalski no lo dudo mucho, comenzó a corresponderle también, él de igual manera creía lo mismo que ella.- vamos a dentro amor, a seguir festejando este día de San Valentín.- el pingüino acepta y vuelve a besarla rápidamente, ambos bajaron de la resbaladilla y entraron nuevamente a la cueva.

_**FIN**_


End file.
